


On A Broken Road

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Mental Health Issues, Murder, On Hiatus Until Time Is Found To Rewrite, Parental Roy Mustang, Role Reversal, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Alphonse lost his leg and Ed lost his entire body, but Al is left alone in the world due to it being beyond his abilities to bind Ed's soul to anything. Since the failed transmutation, Al has dedicated his life to getting Edward back any other way.But just one day brings things from hazy and miserable, to terrifying, and Al has to face his fears to make it through alive and protect those he cares about or risk losing them just like Edward.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Maes Hughes, Alphonse Elric & Nina Tucker, Alphonse Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Scar, Alphonse Elric & Shou Tucker, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. The Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is pretty dark but the rest of the story is a little lighter in tone, although has the same sorts of ups and downs in tone like canon has.

Al registered the pain first, above every other little thing that hassled his body and soul as he woke up. His mind settled into a thick fog as he blinked around the room. His body was numb and cold, while the pain pulsed through his veins like a poison. Alphonse tried to fully open his eyes but his eyelids felt so heavy. 

The pain he was feeling started pulsing, pleading, and dancing in his veins. So, he forced himself to open his eyes and look at the main source he could narrow down on. He gasped lightly at the sight, looking away in fear and down at the blood pooling below him, and then looked back once again at the source of the pain.

His vision was still spotty and his head was throbbing with pain, and still through the surrounding haze, he clearly saw what was causing him this great pain. Alphonse could feel the acidic bile rising up in his throat upon the bloody and gory sight of his right let. What remained of it. 

Was this a nightmare or was this his exchange for the transmutation? The bile came up as the horror crept its way further into his mind. In a daze he rolled onto his side, and released the putrid substance onto the floor.

Stomach emptied, a single thought came above it all. His brother!

"E...Ed...?" Al gagged at the taste in his mouth, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, but daring to call for his brother. The boy looked around the room. There was so much mist. When it cleared a bit, Al saw a glimpse of Ed's clothing, so agonizingly started to crawl in that direction despite lacking most of one leg. Ed could make the pain go away, Al was sure.

But the sinking feeling of something being wrong crept into his stomach. He dared to look in the direction of the transmutation circle.

"Mommy?" Al asked, hoping this all worked. He wanted to be assured that Ed was right to lead him into this. Al wanted to know he was right to follow his brother's confidence. He heard a cough through the mist and his heart made a leap. Was that his mom? Had they done what every other alchemist said was impossible and taboo?

He reached out to wave the mist out of the way and heard gasping. Al felt a bit of hope and excitement and a leap of pure love. 

"Mommy! It's me, Alphonse!" Al cried out in joy. He crawled towards instead to the center of the circle, following the sounds, truly believing that he was about to embrace his mother. He spotted the shape of a hand reaching out for him. He reached out for it, starting to cry. "Mommy!”

He saw more of an outline of the body, and his happiness began to drop. The mist cleared and something wasn’t right.The shape that greeted him was not even human. 

And soon the terrible burning, rotting smell reached his nose. The hand reaching for him went limp and the thing, the abomination, the life, that the brothers created stiffened and then shuddered and died in a pool of blood.

Al trembled, his frozen gaze locked onto the abomination. He screamed in terror. He cried for his mother. Then for his brother. He with some struggle managed to sit up and then looked over his shoulder to see how his brother ended up. All he now saw that the mist had mostly disappeared was Ed's clothing.

His brother's clothes lay discarded on the floor in a heap with no sign of Ed anywhere. "Brother?" Al called out, scared and fearful. He wanted to be held. He wanted his brother. 

Nothing. No response and no sign of Ed having left the room. Unless Ed lost nothing, there was no blood leaving the room, and it was unlikely if Al lost his leg, that Ed would lose nothing. But he knows his brother would never leave him alone, right?  _ Right? _

Al started to panic, and more blood dripped from his missing leg. He started to feel faint as he crawled over to Ed's clothing.

"Ed..? Brother, please...no fooling around..." He called out shakily. Al received no response. 

"Edward, please! I...I hurt so much..."

The weakened boy finally reached his brother's clothes and collapsed on them exhausted. "Please...I...I don't want to be alone..."

Blackness started to cloud Al's vision. He clenched his fists into the fabric and cried. "Please...come back..."

His bleeding leg started to go numb and his consciousness began to fade. His sniffles died down in the dark room as he passed out from blood loss.


	2. Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al here is a bit more sad as a result of what he went through.

The skies were clear for once in East City. The town was plagued by rain lately, and had slowed down the city. Now people were out and about on their own errands. Most walked past the boy in the red coat crouched down on the ground in an alleyway. Even with the distinctive color of his coat and his standout golden hair, he still almost blended into the background of normalcy.

Despite the charade of normalcy, that boy was in fact Alphonse Elric, the Aureate Alchemist, youngest State Alchemist in history. He was down on the ground doing what he loved best. Petting and feeding cats. Their small meows warmed his heart. They were all strays and that made it even more important for him to care for them. He didn’t know who else would. 

He wondered if he can afford to carry them home. Either to his home with Roy Mustang, who was a dog lover more than anything, or to the farms of his hometown, where they'd have plenty of mice to feast on and less cars to be of danger. It would be quite the detour in his search, Al mused. His next trip would be away from the east. 

So he picked them up and started on his way to Roy's apartment. They purred in his arms and it vibrated through his entire being, except for his right leg. He at most had phantom feeling in that leg. Vibration from the ground at best. He shuddered whenever that happened. It brought back memories of the worst night of his life.

He tried to focus on the cats in his arms instead. They were so small. He chuckled to himself. He remembered when Den had been this small. She'd been such a curious puppy. It’d cost her a leg. Al knew what that was like. 

These cats seemed like they were just old enough to have left their mothers. Possibly siblings. That thought lead Al back to his dark thoughts. His mother, her soft smile and warm laughter. Like the sun, she'd brightened his day and warmed his heart. It had been so cold when she'd gone.

So they'd tried to bring her back. Him and Edward. Edward....his older brother. How old would he have been now? Edward would have been fifteen. Instead he'd died at eleven. Al still felt at fault. He should have spoken up against his brother. But he'd wanted to believe he could see his mom again. 

Instead he'd been a silent coward, and now his brother was dead. Alphonse wanted to believe in sheer desperation that his brother was not dead, was not gone from his life forever. He'd heard rumors. About what Al saw and talked to that day. That....mocking god. That place. But in polite conversation it was easier to just say his brother was dead.

That white void...it appeared to him in nightmares. It haunted him even now. The menacing gate looming over him...the darkness inside and that glaring eye...Al took a calming breath, his heart was speeding up.

One of the cats nuzzled his face, bringing him back to reality. He looked down into their green eyes, big and innocent but intelligent. "I needed that, thanks." The kitten chirped. 

He kissed the kitty's head and continued his journey. These strays would no longer be strays. They’d be his pets, and receive all the love he could give them. Al felt the same. He was still a stray though. He was always wandering around, looking for where he belonged, but that place was gone now. Gone, without his brother and his mother. 

Soon he reached the apartment of Roy Mustang, where Al had a room. It was not home, but Roy has taken Al on as a legal ward as a condition for entering the military so young, and had let Al take over the guest bedroom to have a familiar enough bed and a place to put things that he couldn't always carry in a suitcase.

Al had been uncertain about the arrangement at first. He knew bad people existed everywhere, and rooming with a stranger he knew very little about? He had been on edge for a while. But it turned out Roy was at his office most of the time so Al had the place to himself often, and Roy had let Al change the lock on his bedroom door as a way to ease himself. And after years of knowing him, Al was much more confident now that Roy was a good person under all his scheming. 

Besides, if Roy turned out to be a bad person Al could just call for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Al liked Riza a lot. She was firm but kind. Just like his teacher. Riza kept Roy in line and Al knew Roy needed her.

Al had been watching them for a while and had been starting to wonder how close they really were. But it really wasn't his place to ask. They were both kind to him. They didn't have to be but they were and Al couldn't be more thankful to have friends like them.

He unlocked the front door of the apartment and more meows followed the ones on his arms. Roy might not be too pleased with three more cats but Al didn't care. He placed them on the ground and they were inspected by the other cats.

Speaking of Roy...Al flicked his gaze up at the clock ticking on the wall and made a note of the time. He should be home by now. He worried when Roy didn’t make it back on time. He knew the colonel was a very busy man when it came to his paperwork. But if he just did it all on time he wouldn't always be so late

Al closed the front door behind him. Roy doing his work on time? Like that would ever happen. But it was alright. He was no stranger now to living alone.


	3. Hush, Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Riza and Roy as parents and a bit more on Al, and his mental state. 
> 
> As well, thank you for all the kind responses to this story. We are pleased our work is being enjoyed.

Al was tending to his automail leg, making sure to polish and oil it like Winry had instructed him to do. The new cats were nearby, curious and occasionally touching at his metal leg, murrping when he lightly pushed them away. That was when, finally, the front door opened.

Putting his polish away, Al glanced at the clock on the wall. The Colonel came home late today. He was probably held at gunpoint by Hawkeye to finish his paperwork, and he was still late. So Al went to greet the Colonel, and show off the new kittens

Colonel Roy Mustang, the famous and generally respected Flame Alchemist, took one look at the tiny critters in Al's arms and groaned tiredly. Al didn't even live here full time and yet left his pets here. 

"I thought we'd talked about your tendencies to pick up strays..." Roy grumbled, yet pausing to scratch one under the chin.

"But they were crying."

"Alphonse, strays can carry diseases." Roy tried to reason with the young teenager. He had to start denying Alphonse somewhere. But he'd lost that battle several times already and just because he tended to the needs of every cat when Alphonse wasn't around, it didn't mean he wanted more cats.

"I do know that but..." Al trailed off softly. He shuffles lightly in place and averted his gaze down towards his feet. 

Riza then followed after the Colonel as she’d wanted to see Alphonse. She walked into the room and saw the standoff. It's a scene she'd witnessed many times before. She shook her head fondly although agreed with Roy. 

Riza inspected the new kittens, wondering if she knew of anyone looking for cats either as mousers or pets. The cat problem had to be solved in a way Al would agree with as well.

"Colonel, wouldn't your dear aunt be delighted over receiving a kitten for her upcoming birthday?" She offered with a brow raised in an amused way.

"Oh...maybe." 

Then an older cat, blind since an animal attack before Alphonse found her, padded up straight for Roy and cuddled his leg and the traces of a smile crossed his face and he picked the cat up. That one cat seemed to prefer Roy over Alphonse, for whatever reason. Riza knew despite the protests Roy had to the cats, that one would be his to keep.

Alphonse perked up happily at the potential home for one of his feline friends. He briefly wondered what type of woman Roy's aunt was but decided to not ponder on the matter too much. "Do any of our colleagues have kids? Maybe they would love a pet."

"I'll ask around...." Roy tapped his chin in thought for a while. "Well there is this state alchemist who I know has a daughter...she's around nine or so." Al already knew not to trust that statement. Roy was never good at placing ages to children. 

"Oh, that would be nice." Alphonse replied, wondering if that was worth a shot. He wanted his cats to be happy.

"The alchemist himself is named Shou Tucker. The Sewing Life Alchemist. He specializes in bio alchemy." Roy continued, having a reason to speak with Alphonse about this.

Al perked up a bit more at that, eyes shining. "Does he share his research?"

"I do believe so..." Roy didn’t know the man too well, and their fields of expertise were as far apart as they could get, but in terms of accessibility he was Al’s best chance. Roy knew Al was often interested in new types of Alchemy. He was still trying to convince the Colonel to show him flame alchemy but Roy knew that was a terrible idea, not even considering his promise to Riza. The secrets would die with him and her, no matter how much Alphonse asked.

So using this new opportunity to distract the young boy from flame alchemy would prove good for them all. "I could contact him and ask for a meeting. Would that be a compromise on no longer bringing strays into my apartment?"

"Yes! Thanks Mustang!" Alphonse had read only a slight portion on bio alchemy back when he and his brother had attempted to bring their mother back, so getting this opportunity to study it on a deeper level would be a grand opportunity. He raced off to pack up his things, leaving the two adults to watch his enthusiasm.

"I best call Tucker now while I still can." Roy put the cat down and headed for the nearest phone available.

"That would be best, sir." Riza said in agreement. Roy nodded and gestures for Riza to keep Al company while he packs. 

As Riza left, Roy pulled out a small black book and flipped through pages upon pages of contact information. He always kept this book close at hand at all times in case he ever needed any obscure contact or a favour like this one.

He found the number of Shou Tucker, and dialed it. That same blind cat walked over to him once more and nuzzled his leg while Roy waited for a response.

"You are cute." Roy really did find this one preferably over the others. He’d been calling her Sugar, both for her sweet personality and also for the small white spots doting her fur. He would have picked her up again, but Tucker picked up on the other end. 

“Hello?” Asked a tired voice. 

"Is this Shou Tucker?" 

"Speaking."

"Wonderful. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and I'm calling to ask if it would be okay to have a meeting with you today."

"What for?"

"I have a young alchemist with me who wishes to learn more about bio alchemy."

"Well, that's an unusual request."

"I know, and I do apologize for the abruptness of it all, but would it be okay?"

“I do not see why not. Who would I be teaching?" 

"An Alphonse Elric." 

"That name does sound somewhat familiar." 

"Youngest state Alchemist. Passed the test at only 11 years old. God knows how. When I thought about recruiting him and his brother I'd assumed they'd be adult men, and even then, when I suggested to Al that he join the military, I really expected him to wait more than a year."

"I understand. Well, then I best be getting ready? This Alphonse sounds like a child who's very eager to learn."

"Well, he is still practically a child. Maybe more so than most fourteen year olds. His emotional development was a little stunted by...his past. I do warn in advance he can be a handful but I hear you have a daughter so he’d easily make a friend of hers."

Roy heard a trace of a smile in Shou’s voice with his next words. "I see...well you are very welcome, Colonel." Tucker bidded him goodbye and hung up.

Roy hoped he'd made the right choice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Al ready and waiting with pure enthusiasm in his entire being. He sighed fondly. What was he to do with this boy?

Riza came up behind them. "Al, your hair is a mess and you're covered in cat fur. You can't go out looking like that." 

"But-" Al got caught off by Riza pulling him back upstairs to make him look more presentable.

She took a brush and started running it through his hair. It was all the way down his back at this point, and once she'd untangled it she unexpertly braided it. One larger braid intertwined with two smaller braids and the back, and then she braided his bangs and tucked it off behind Alphonse's ear. Now Al could see better and he looked at Riza with appreciation in his golden eyes.

"You should look into cutting it shorter." Riza suggested, as she knew what a pain long hair could be.

She always kept hers short for the longest time and as long as it was now was as much as she can handle. She couldn't imagine having this long of hair. Alphonse just shook his head and smiled though. "I like it long."

"Really now?" Riza shook her head slightly, and ruffled around for a new set of clothes for Alphonse that weren't covered in cat hair. She eventually found some, tutting over how Al needed to do his laundry more often. She paused over the warmness this thought brings her. She knew it was what she can muster as motherly. She thought back to the day she met Al.

He'd been so small, so broken. His eyes held a void of despair. He'd said no words, only cried, clutching a photograph of another child that looked a lot like him. Riza was told Edward Elric, only a year older, had died as a result of the transmutation. 

But Roy's words to Al had lit a different fire in his eyes. A fire of hope.

Al talked in the past now that maybe things weren't the end for Edward. At the very least, Al might one day find closure to Ed's death and find out what went wrong with the transmutation. 

So once Al appeared in Central a year after they first met him, he was a different boy. One with hope. But quickly it had became apparent that Al was still a sort of sad that was not unfamiliar to Riza

She knows the pain of losing one's family, and the pain of killing. She knows Al thinks he killed his brother, and his mother a second time. A young boy such as Al should not have to shoulder that type of guilt. And even now years later, where Al smiles and laughs and generally emotes, there's just something not quite right with him.

It's a scenario a soldier like her has seen before. Broken people trying their hardest to pick up where life left off. Riza hoped Al's long road would one day lead him to some form of peace. 

She handed him the clean clothes and told him to change quickly, burying her worries for now. Al wandered off to do so in private, while Riza went to Roy.

"At least he'll look less like a crazy cat lady now." Roy commented, always confident in Riza’s abilities, even though he had yet to see Alphonse with his hair brushed and styled. 

"If only he liked dogs more. Then we could have given him Black Hayate as a traveling companion." Or any dog really. Dogs were slightly more better for travel, whereas all cats Al tried to keep with him on adventures wandered off

"I can't picture him with a dog, it just doesn't click." 

Al quickly down the stairs looking much better than he did before. "I'm ready to go."

"Good, I'll go and get the car." Riza left the two, and Roy faced Al and spoke firmly.

"No more cats, Al."

Al pouted and mumbled a halfhearted response.

"You can't save all of them."

"I can try."

Roy sighed. So young and naive. Just like he'd been once. Roy hoped with all his blackened heart that Al was never sent to war. His kind heart would never survive such devastation. "Let's go, Hawkeye is waiting outside."

And so they left together.


	4. Making Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things really start to pick up. As well as get cuter.

Alphonse and Roy exited the colonel's home and saw Riza waiting next to the car, patiently and diligently as always.

Roy was forever proud to have Riza as a subordinate and as a friend. Her expertice in helping him handle Alphonse was admirable as well, as she was not obligated to go as far as she did. Roy wasn't even that obligated, when he could have dropped Alphonse on anyone else or even denied his entry to the military, but yet he still went forward. Because Roy knew despite Al's issues and his occasional lapses into misery and childishness, Al was competent and an amazing alchemist. And Roy understood best that Al's issues weren't his fault, and holding him back wouldn’t fix anything.

The boy eagerly dashed towards the car and was beaming like the sun in the sky, so eager to learn. Roy wondered, as he often did, what his brother would've been like. From the little Al mentioned Edward Elric sounded like a fun brat to rile up, yet someone Roy could have easily counted on. Edward Elric was the missing piece that made Alphonse so broken, and Roy felt the hole created by his apparent death rather well too. 

So Roy hoped they would soon be reunited again or Al would make peace with his past, whichever came first, just as long as it didn’t end up with Alphonse dead. 

They were all quickly into the car, and Al right away leaned his head on the window and looked out of it. The boy's eyes looked distant though focused, it was a look the colonel had seen many times whenever he had to drag the boy from the library at closing time. East City had enough libraries of both military and public, and those just did not suffice Al's curiosity. Roy could remember when he'd been that curious, much to his dear aunt's dismay. 

Riza took the wheel and the car drove off to the Tucker home, while Al continued to watch out the window.

Rows of houses and shops passed them by in a blur, the people dwindling in number as the darker night approached faster. Roy hoped Tucker wasn't too displeased with the late time visit. He hadn't really thought the time through, and he hoped they wouldn't be disturbing his young daughter's sleep either. He had no idea how old the girl was though, and if she’d even be sleeping by now. Roy shook his head and grumbled quietly to himself. He was focusing too hard on such a trivial matter. They would soon be arriving at the Tucker home.

Soon the car pulled up in front of the house. Al looked at it in slight awe. It was a rather large home if just two people were living in it. It even had a large tree in what he guessed was the backyard. He opened the car door and tumbled out.

"Try to control yourself, Alphonse, it is rather late and mister Tucker's daughter is likely sleeping right now." Riza reminded him with a slight stern tone of voice.

"I know, I know."

Roy stepped out of the car as well. "We won't be long lieutenant."

"That depends on Alphonse, sir." 

Roy glanced over at the still excited alchemist and sighed heavily. "Just stay out of trouble. We don’t need another Youswell incident, in a man’s home."

"I will.” Alphonse replied, and Roy wasn’t fond of the ambiguity of the statement. Still, the two alchemists left the car and the lieutenant behind and approached the looming front door.

Roy was the one to knock, and they both waited patiently until they heard the approaching sound of feet. And Shou Tucker opens the door to see them. 

Al was somewhat taken aback by the meager appearance of the other alchemist. He certainly didn't look like a person who owned a large house like this. Nor someone who would be a famous alchemist. He just looked like an average man. Somewhat ragged and unshaven but regardless, an average man. Al didn’t know what to think of this. Shou Tucker was like him, falling outside the usual thought of what a State Alchemist must be. 

Al shook his shock off and extended a friendly hand. "Thank you for receiving us this late Mister Tucker. I'm Alphonse Elric."

"You certainly have an air of enthusiasm."Tucker's voice was tired but kind. He took Al's hand and shook it. Al smiled back at him, genuinely. Just with this first contact, Al felt cautiously hopeful he may have found a new friend. 

"Now it's rather dark outside. Come in, I've made some tea." Mister Tucker let go of Al’s hand and stepped aside to allow them entry into the house. Al followed behind Tucker eagerly, while Roy stepped in as well, hoping this continued to go well. 

The door closed and they saw quite a lot of clutter inside. "I'm so sorry about the mess, since my wife left I have not been able to fill her role well since I have so much research I get caught up in every day, and Nina is too young to be burdened by cleaning my mess."

"It's no issue." Alphonse thought it made the house a home. Lived in. Unlike hotel rooms and roadside inns. 

“Good.” They were showed to the kitchen where there was warm tea waiting for them. "Now, I understand from what the colonel said that you wish to learn more about bio alchemy."

"I want to know as many forms of alchemy as possible so maybe one day I'll find what I'm looking for."

Tucker raised a curious brow. "And what might that be? You are asking for my secrets after all, so it's only fair that you share yours."

"My brother. We had an alchemic reaction go bad.” Alphonse sat down at the table, and he pulled aside his jacket and hiked up one pant leg and showed off his automail leg. “I lost my leg. Edward lost a lot more than that.”

"I see...something you wish to keep from the higher ups I assume?" Tucker glanced at the leg, and then sat down across from Al, and took a sip of his own tea. 

"Yes. I like having my secrets. Plus getting arrested isn’t high on my priorities." 

"Oh, I do know what that's like." Tucker set down his cup."So, I shall grant you access to my library."

"Really? That would be wonderful." Al smiled at him again, and Tucker smiled back.

"Of course, if you happen to spot anything...interesting, that I may have missed in my own musings, it'd be only fair to let me know as it is my research."

Al nodded eagerly, and quickly drank the rest of his tea. "May I look right now?"

"Yes. It may be late but I know all too well when an alchemist gets a theory, nothing should stop him from reaching his end goal."

All three alchemists in the room were familiar with that for many different reasons. All three keep silent though on that part.

Al then picked up on a scratching, clicking noise. He looked around, and could quickly tell the noise was coming from outside the kitchen. 

Then two blue eyes and two long braided pigtails peak around and Alphonse catches the innocent gaze. A little girl, maybe five years old. This would be Tucker's daughter. She must have woken up to the noise. 

Mister Tucker craned his neck and softened at the sight of his daughter. "Nina, dear, did we wake you?"

"Yes. Sorry, daddy."

"Nina, we should be apologizing to you."

Nina fully stepped into the kitchen, and a big white dog followed her. The source of the scratching and clicking noises, Alphonse can tell now. Al was in awe of the dog. He had never seen a dog that large before. He wondered what the breed was. He had never been good with dog breeds. Most of the dogs back home were mutts anyways and had all sorts of looks and sizes and temperaments. But this one seemed mellow and calm, a faithful follower of Nina. 

"Nina, this here is Colonel Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. He is a State Alchemist just like me." Mister Tucker gestured to Roy who gave a small nod to the girl as a greeting.

"Who is the other person?" Nina asked, more interested in Alphonse.

Al got off of his chair and walked over to the little girl. He kneeled down to her level with a friendly look on his face. 

"Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric!"

Nina stared at him for a bit. "Elric? I've never heard that before."

"I'm from far away." 

"Like a princess?" 

Al chuckled. It was probably his long hair. This was not the first time he'd been mistaken for a girl. He didn’t mind it when it was children who mistook him. "Yes, a princess."

"Wow...." Nina was in awe. She seemed very excited to meet a princess, and Al could see that her tiredness was slowly slipping away, excitement and wonder replacing it. "See Alexander. There is a princess in our house!" Nina turned to the big white dog.

Alexander barked happily and started to sniff Alphonse. Al could feel the big furry nose burying into his clothes as the dog tried to identify all the new smells. Alphonse pet the dog happily. 

He could see Alexander's big white tail waggle happily at that. Al laughed, content and confident he just made three new friends tonight.


	5. Call To A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking a month. This a a combo of both of us having writer's block for the story for a bit, and then I, Kye, being considered an essential worker, getting caught up dealing with the recent frenzy. Since this is co-written, with us both contributing equal parts to it, its existence hangs on both of us not being out of our mind and busy in these stressful times, but we will try our best to keep updates consistant. Stay safe out there and stay home as much as you can!
> 
> This chapter is dialogue heavy due to mostly being a phone call.

Far from the hustle and bustle of East City laid the quiet farming community of Resembool. In this small area was the home of the Rockbell family. Winry Rockbell was still up, even though it was reaching very late into the night, working on some automail. A dear childhood friend of both Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry was the one responsible for the upkeep of Al's automail.

Al only sometimes came back, and sometimes called, but Winry was okay waiting. Knowing that he was taking care of himself and making friends put her at ease. Her thoughts were broken when the phone rang loudly through the house. She dared to hope it was Al. He was usually the only one to call so late at night. 

Winry got up from her work station and answered the phone

"Winry?" It was indeed Al's voice filtering through the phone. Winry smiled knowingly. 

"Hello, Al. It's pretty late."

"I....I just met these new people and the girl reminded me of you and I realized I hadn't called in awhile."

Winry chuckled. "Yeah, granny and I have been missing you. But do tell me about these new people."

"Well, the girl already seems adorable...and her father may even be able to help me with my research into finding out exactly what happened to Ed."

"That's nice...is she cute?" The mention of Ed made Winry feel a bit sad but she pushed the emotion away by teasing Al a bit.

"She is five."

"Oh my gosh! Are you trying to gain yourself a little sister?"

Al whined through the phone. "Winry...."

"It would be so adorable."

"I already have a sister!" Al said with a huff.

"I know, but I am your big sister." 

"Well..." 

"Or were you hoping for a sister-in-law perhaps?" Winry remembered fondly the time when Ed and Al had fought over who should marry her. At the time, she hadn't wanted to marry either of them but at this point she'd give anything to marry Ed because at least he wouldn't be dead.

"Dunno What Ed would've thought about that now." Al chuckled softly.

"Probably would have gotten all flushed and embarrassed.”

"Definitely." Al did sometimes ponder what Ed would've been like if he was still around. Would he finally have had that growth spurt he always wanted? Would he have gotten along with Mustang and his men? Would he have kept Al from losing his grasp on reality?

No. Now was not the time to go down such a rabbit hole. He was talking to Winry now. Even if it was through a phone, her presence grounded him better than he himself could. She was the most real thing he knew of. He could always trust Winry.

He loved her and granny so much. He wished he could visit more often, and he did wish Winry could visit East City. There was so much he wanted to show her and he knew if she came when Mister Hughes was around to visit Roy, he would be happy to meet her. He spoke fondly of her, and Mister Hughes seemed to like the idea of her. He could easily see them getting along.

"Al?" The alchemist jumped slightly when Winry's thoughts cut through his daydreaming.

"I'm still here." 

"Good."

"How are things back home?" Deciding he'd spoken enough about himself, Al grew curious to hear about any news of home.

"Oh, same old, same old." So nothing interesting. Al wondered what else they could talk about then, and asked.

"Are you looking to adopt a cat?"

Winry paused in thought then hummed. "Did you pick up a whole batch again?"

“Roy thinks so. I...they help, but I know I go too far sometimes."

"You do, but that's the adorable thing about you Al." Winry pointed out kindly.

"Thanks Winry." 

"But I don't think we could take in a cat. Den would probably stress the poor thing out."

"Yeah...that's true. You know if any of the neighbors need one?"

"Some may need a few new mousers."

"Wonderful!" Al cheered in relief. He'd have to sneak a bunch of cats onto the train but it seemed he'd found his solution. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that. Just the first time it seemed exciting. 

"I can sense that quality Elric brand of mischief through the phone." Winry teased with a smile on her lips.

“Maybe one day Ed and I can make you laugh with our brand of humor."

"I look forward to that day..."

"And we'll make you laugh so much you'll cry."

Winry hummed happily. "I don't doubt that..."

"So don't give up on me or Ed just yet."

“I won't. Just be careful out there Al. There are dangerous people out there, some will appear nice even, so don't let your guard down." Winry warned worriedly.

"I never do."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to jump on the earliest train to East City just to rescue you."

"Don't worry about that."

Winry smiled more. “Good. You should be in bed now Al. It's way past your bedtime."

"I'm fourteen."

"Go to bed."

"Yes, Winry." Al muttered halfheartedly.

"Talk to you later Al." 

"Good night."


	6. Anxiety

Al had ended the call with Winry with a lot of feelings on his mind, but it allowed him to sleep through the night and make it through the first day of research. Mostly that day was spent with Nina and Alexander at his side. Talking to Winry had been relaxing and refreshing but something eerie still loomed in the back of his mind, something he probably should've shared with her. The feeling made itself known a few days ago.

Something felt wrong. There was a feeling he could not shake. Spending time with Nina did chase away that feeling temporarily.

But it hung heavy in front of him now.

Especially after Nina shared with him a few details about her absent mother> They had been talking about family while Nina styled Al's long hair and had ended up discussing their respective mothers. It just didn't sound right that Nina could talk so lovingly about her mother and seem to have memories of her being a good mother, but never hear from her since she left.

"Do you have any grandparents?" He asked carefully. If her mother had living parents then maybe they might know something about all of this.

"That's who mommy went to see."

"And they don't send you letters either?" 

"No..." Nina paused in her styling, voice dropping into sadness.

Al found that extremely strange. "That's too bad. I'm sure they'd love to see how you've grown."

Nina’s energy returned to her. "One day I'll be even bigger!" Al chuckled halfheartedly and gently scratched Alexander behind the ear. The big white dog has rested his head on his lap. “Maybe even as big as Alexander!” Nina added on as an afterthought.

Alexander's tail wagged in response to hearing his name and Nina giggled.

As Nina resumed her styling, Al wondered what the future would hold for Nina. He hoped only good things, but deep in his stomach there was a knot. A feeling of dread. Something wasn’t right.

It was the same feeling that he'd gotten before the human transmutation. Last time he'd dismissed it as pure nervousness but now he knew better. Ignoring the feeling had cost him Ed, and even though he’d barely known her a day, he knew he could not lose Nina too. 

Just what would be the threat towards her? Did Mister Tucker have any enemies that would hurt Nina? Al would certainly investigate. The Tuckers were being nice to him so he'd defend them both from anything.

"I talked to a dear friend of mine yesterday." Al decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh! A good friend?"

"Yes." 

As Al shared a bit of information about Winry, Nina eagerly took it all in while adding the last ribbon to Al's hair. She felt her work was done with that final bow. While Al kept talking Nina fetched a small mirror and handed it to him so he could see his new hairstyle.

Al held his breath in a little. Bows aside, he looked like his mom. He smiled and a blush crept up on his face. "You have a real talent for this."

"You think so?"

"You do!" Al cheered on, putting the mirror down. The little girl beamed happily at him. She looked like she'd needed a friend for a long time. He couldn’t imagine being that lonely at such a young age. Al at least had Edward and Winry. All she seemed to have was Alexander.

He needed to change that, and a brilliant idea popped into his head. "You know, I have this friend who also has a daughter, though she's a little younger than you."

"Really?" 

"Yes. She's so adorable. They live in Central though."

Nina seemed very intrigued by the prospect of going to Central. "I've never been to Central before."

"It’s a really big place."

Nina showed clear excitement and ruffled Alexander's fur. "You hear that Alexander? Central sounds really fun and there’s another girl there too!" Alexander barked happily in response. "Can we go now?" Nina looked up at Al expectantly with her big blue eyes.

"Not right now, Nina. I have to do my research first. It could take weeks." He hadn’t done much research, but he was aiming to change that. Nina just was so adorable.

"Aw..." Al felt his heart twist. Even Nina’s pout was adorable. He felt himself breaking.

Al patted her on the head. "Tomorrow I'll take you there."

Nina got excited again, but paused in thought. "Would daddy allow that?" Al blanked at this, recalling that Nina was not his child and he was not in charge of her. 

Thinking about Mister Tucker, Al recalled him mentioning that he'd been stressing a lot over the upcoming re-evaluation, so maybe not having to worry about Nina could benefit him a bit. Al decided then that if he had the man's trust given to him, he would put forth the idea that Al take Nina on a trip so he could focus on his evaluation while Nina got the love and attention she deserved. 

It's the very least he could for all the kindness Mister Tucker had shown him and as a fellow state alchemist. And maybe getting Nina away from the house would ease his anxious feelings.

After his talk with Nina, Al resumed his reading. Soon it was getting late in the day and he decided he should get some sleep soon. After reminding Nina of her own bed time and saying his goodnight to her, he wandered out into the kitchen. A cup of tea before bed would definitely ease him into sleep faster.

He wasn't too surprised to see Mister Tucker there too. The other alchemist looked tired and ragged, and he was cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Are you okay, Mister Tucker?" Tucker looked up from his coffee and stared at Alphonse. there was a tired but amused glint in his eyes when he spotted all the ribbons in Al's hair.

"Nina seems to have taken to having you around."

"Yes she has, and I do enjoy her company a lot." Al poured himself his cup of tea and joined Tucker by the table.

"She's been lonely for a long time. She's never connected well with other children."

"Ah...I do recognize a bit of myself in her. I didn't have that many friends either." Al spoke softly. It'd been because he'd spent so many years being obsessed with trying to bring back his mother, and now it was because he was trying to bring back his brother.  
He loved alchemy a lot but focusing so hard on it had deprived him of many things. Such tunnel vision was dangerous. 

Now he just found it hard to connect with people his own age. All his friends aside from Winry were adults or children who he knew through their parents.

"I spoke with her about the possibility of taking her on a trip to Central tomorrow. A friend of mine who lives there also has a little girl, and I think Nina would like someone just a little closer to her age to hang out with." Al decided approaching the subject now was in his best interest.

"Oh?" Tucker straightened up. 

"I think she'd like it. But I'd need your permission."

Mister Tucker hummed and tapped his chin. "Well I don't see why not but I do want your word that my daughter will be returned home happy and unharmed."

"Of course she would." Al was confident in that. 

Tucker smiled. "Then you have my permission to take her to Central."

"Thank you!" Al could already feel the uneasy knot in his stomach easing up.

Someone actually has faith in him. He would not disappoint either of the Tuckers. Nina would have a great time in Central and Tucker would have a peaceful time of no worry.

Nothing would go wrong.


End file.
